Digimon: Analog Tamer
by Dockockspock
Summary: The call goes out for a new set of Chosen Children to save the Digital and Real worlds from the evil that would destroy it! Please R


**Digimon****: Analog Tamer**

**Chapter 1: A new world! The ****Chosen**** Children of the future**

Takeshi "Kay" Yoshimitsu woke up in a very foul mood that day.

It was bad enough that he had slept in—again.  Sixth graders tend to do that, and it had practically become part of his morning ritual.  And no, the problem didn't get any better when he bumped into an old lady during his manic run to school, knocking over her bags and getting a smack on the head with a purse as a reward.  Nope…the problem could be summed up to two little words:

Exam Day.

Kay grunted for what seemed like the millionth time that morning and took another bite of the slice of toast he had in his hand while he rounded the corner, swinging on a lamp post so as not to lose momentum.  He _hated exams, especially the one he'd be taking today: math. _

Another corner had been rounded and now Kay was able to see the school.  The large clock on its face read five minutes to the hour—he still had five minutes…he could make it.  The goggles around his neck were flinging about wildly as he entered the schoolyard, heaving exhaustedly now.  Still two minutes to go…just a little longer and he'd—oomph!

Kay let out a gasp of surprise as his face suddenly found the floor, and the rest of his body crashed down like a toppling house of cards.  He could hear another gasp of surprise from someone underneath him, apparently a girl, who struggled to free herself from under him.

"Hey! Get off me, you jerk!"

The girl beneath him finally managed to push him off, making Kay roll to the side.  She had shoulder length brown hair, and wore what looked like a green boy's polo shirt.  Currently she was dusting off her jeans and giving Kay angry looks.

"…now I'm going to be dirty all day. Why don't you watch where you're going?" Kay scowled. "Me?! You were the one in my way!"

He stood and smoothed the wrinkles out of his red T-Shirt and olive grey pants, then readjusted his headband and picked up his books.  Just as he ran off, the girl caught a glimpse of something clipped on his belt…something very familiar looking.

A moment later, a brown, gloved hand reached out and slammed the door of Classroom &-B open, startling everyone inside and interrupting the teacher during his roll call.

"Sorry I'm late!"

The teacher stood and gave Kay a disapproving stare while he walked over. "Yoshimitsu…that's the second time this week. You should be ashamed!" Kay grinned nervously and stepped in the room, trying to ignore the giggles of his classmates. "Sorry, sir…it won't happen again…"

"It had best not. Now take your seat."

Takeshi took his seat, then laid down his books and rested his forehead on his desk.  That stupid girl had made him late, and just when he was going to make it.  Silently he made a mental note to look for that girl later and yell at her, if only to mend his bruised ego. 

"Now class…before we begin our exam, I have an announcement. A new student will be joining you…please make her welcome." The door opened, and the new student walked into the room.

"You?!"

The entire class turned to stare at Takeshi as he shot up from his seat and pointed at the girl, his jaw nearly hitting the floor in shock.  She still looked angry, although she seemed to suppress that emotion at present, if only to save face in front of the students she would soon be joining.  Slowly the girl walked up to the front of the class, then wrote her name on the board.

"My name is Megan Hamauchi. Pleased to meet you all."

"Good. Now Hamauchi, take your seat. There's an empty one right besides Yoshimitsu."

Kay let his jaw drop again; this time, though, his eyes bulged out to complement the goofy expression he wore as Megan marched to her desk and sat down.  No sooner had she sat down than she had turned on the poor boy and muttered a short, "Do you mind? I can't concentrate if you're making faces like that."

The teacher took his seat again. "Now class, be quiet! It's time for the exam!"

Kay sighed dejectedly. This day had just gotten worse, and it had only just started.

---

It was nearly sunset by the time Kay was let out of school.  The teacher, although more lenient on his punishment than usual, still made Kay clean up the room after school, then write an essay on tardiness in his notebook.  It wasn't, by far, the worst type of punishment he had ever received, but it was sure tiring, and right now all Kay wanted to do was go home, go to sleep and forget about everything else.

That certainly wasn't going to happen, for at that moment Megan Hamauchi bumped into him.  Again.

"Don't you _ever watch where you're going, you birdbrain?"_

Kay reeled and shot a look at Megan, clearly angered. "I wouldn't have bumped into you're the first time if you had just stayed out of my way! And besides, what are you doing just walking around, huh?"  Megan scoffed. "I'll have you know that I live near here, so I have every right to walk around as I please.  Besides, I was getting some groceries. _You, on the other hand…"_

Deciding to put his pride to one side for the moment, Kay ignored Megan's blatant taunt and walked past her briskly. "I don't have time for this. I'm going home. I'll see you tomorrow, Ms. Megan Hamauchi…" he said that name with certain acidity, as if he thought it repulsive or something.  She wasn't going to let it slide, however.

"I would prefer it if you called me Meg, thank you very much!" she quipped.  Kay let out another growl. "Fine, _Meg_. I've had enough of you for one day, I'm going home." With that he spun on his heel and turned to go in the direction of his house.  He didn't pay attention to Meg, who was still behind him, fuming.

"And I wanted to ask you something about that thing on your belt, but now you can just forget about it!"

"Huh?" Kay stopped dead in his tracks and turned halfway towards Meg, his previous anger gone.  Slowly he reached to his belt and plucked the object from it, then held it up so that Meg could see it.  It looked like a large, white, digital watch with a blank LCD screen and two buttons on the right side of its face.  Sticking out of the four concave corners were four black pegs. "You mean this? What about it?"

Meg reached into her pocket and pulled something out of her pocket, then showed it to Kay.  It was a device identical to the one he held in his hand. "I have one just like it."

Kay walked over to Meg and scrutinized the object in her hand while he clipped his own back on his belt. "How did you get this?" Meg shook her head. "I don't remember. I've had it all my life, but I don't know where it came from. That's what I wanted to ask you…but then _you acted like a stubborn jerk and ran off!"_

Kay's angry face washed over him again. "Oh yeah? Well I'll…"

The two children were suddenly interrupted as the very devices they were speaking of began to beep excitedly, drawing their attention.  Both Kay and Meg grabbed the objects and looked at them as the screen, which had always lain dormant, came alive with several dots of different color.  They glanced at each other quizzically, but then saw that the answers they were looking for weren't to be found in the other's face.

Meanwhile, in another, busier part of town, something very similar was happening…

"Hey! You dropped something!" A 15-year-old boy bent down to pick up an object dropped by an 8-year-old who happened to be running by at that very moment.  The older boy wore a standard school uniform consisting of a blue jacket with a white, short-sleeved shirt, with black pants. 

The younger child stopped and turned to face the voice of the older boy.  Unlike him, this younger child wore normal clothing: a blue T-Shirt with a pair of beige, baggy shorts and a brown cap that resembled that of an aviator, minus the goggles.

"Oh…thank you very much." After a polite bow to express his gratitude, the younger of the two grabbed the object from the elder boy's hand, and turned to run off. "Thanks! Bye!"

The older boy shot out a hand in an attempt to stop him. "Hey! Wait! I wanted to ask you something!" The younger child stopped, and then walked back to his elder. "Yeah? What is it?"

"Well, it's just that…that thing in your hand…I have one just like it."

Suddenly two other people discovered that they weren't the only ones to possess those strange objects…and they too were surprised when they began beeping as well.  But what was even more surprising was that, at the same time they heard the two devices, the sound of a third came to their ears. 

The third device was in the hands of a boy in a long-sleeved, orange shirt.  He was scratching his wild, auburn hair with a green gloved hand while he stared at the black waist bag that hung to his side, puzzled.  Slowly, he reached into it and pulled out an object identical to the one the other two held in their hands, then turned to face the two boys.  

Then all five of the devices flashed, and everything was replaced by a white light.

---

When Kay came to, he found himself lying on a hard, cold marble floor in what seemed like a small house.  He didn't know how he got here—all he remembered was the conversation with Meg, and then a white light.  After that…he was here.

He saw something very strange when he walked out of the stone, temple-like structure: a sparsely forested area, with a range of mountains in the distance.  There were, oddly enough, two big, round moons in the sky.  As he walked out of the temple, he heard a voice calling to him from a few steps ahead.

"You there! You're finally awake!" A boy in an orange shirt with wild, auburn hair ran up to him. "It's about time! We've been worried!"

Kay frowned. "Huh? What happened? Where are we?" The boy shook his head. "We don't know. But we think it's because of these devices." He reached into his waist bag and produced the all-too-familiar device. "You have one too, right? The girl who was with you told me so."

"What? What girl?" asked Kay.  Then it hit him. "Oh, you mean…" Another shocked look plastered itself across his face as Meg piped up from behind him. "I haven't found any grown-ups." She said calmly. "I think we're lost."

"L-lost? Really?" The child that was clinging to Meg's hand began to sniffle. "What are we gonna do?"

A fifth boy, much older than the rest, walked out from behind some bushes and joined them. "I tried using my cell phone, but there's no signal. I guess we're stuck here for now."

Kay sighed. "Great…"

Just then, the devices beeped to life a second time, interrupting the conversation and eliciting gasps from everyone.  Simultaneously, they took out the objects and stared at them perplexedly.  It was different this time, though; the devices beeped much more frantically, and the screen only beeped a bright, alarming red. "What do you think it means?" asked the oldest of the boys.

"Who knows?" replied the one in the orange shirt. "It could mean anything."

Suddenly, the youngest child screamed and pointed to something in the trees while he ripped his hand from Meg's and used it to cover his mouth.  Almost at the same time, the ground began to shake and a tree fell in the distance, while a curl of smoke made its way present.  A huge giant, engulfed in flame, walked out from the trees and stared menacingly at the children. 

**Digimon**** Analyzer: Meramon**

**Group: Fire—Level: Adult—Type: Data—Techniques: Fireball, Burning Flame**

**| A giant engulfed in flame. They say he burns with the fire of a volcano. Meramon is easily angered and often attacks without warning. |**

"At last! I've found you, Chosen Children! Your Digivices are mine!" Meramon advanced menacingly on the children while they yelled and scattered.  All except Kay, that is, who just stood there while the giant loomed over him.

"Hey, who are you?" asked Kay seriously. "What do you mean, 'Chosen Children'?"

Meramon chuckled. "You'll have time to ask those questions when I send you to the other world! _Fireball!_"

Instantly a large flame erupted from Meramon's fingers, and nearly engulfed Kay were it not for the fact that Meg came out of nowhere at the last second and tackled him out of the way.  Quickly the two got to their feet and ran into the woods wordlessly, while the other three children ran ahead a short distance.

"Quick! In here!" the oldest boy spotted a cave in a rocky outcropping and led the others in, where they huddled in the dark, terrified.  That is, until they spotted something a ways into the cave.

"Eggs? What are those doing here?" Meg let her curiosity get the best of her and walked up to a makeshift altar holding five brightly-colored eggs.  Meg picked up one of the eggs and held it up. "Do you think something lives here, and this is its nest?"

"I sure hope not!" spat the youngest. "What if it's that giant that was chasing us?"

"I don't think so…" the boy in the orange shirt picked up another egg and began inspecting it curiously. "It might be the same type of animal, but it shouldn't be that giant…"

The children were treated to yet another surprise as the eggs began to glow brightly and hover in mid-air, cracking slowly.  The five children approached the eggs, each standing in front of a different one, until they hatched and revealed their contents.

The egg in front of Kay hatched to reveal a weird, raptor-like creature with short, stubby arms and strong legs.  It was dark green, and had a gray underbelly.  As soon as it hatched it looked at Kay and giggled contentedly. "Hi! I'm Huemon!" it shouted.  Kay waved back at Huemon. "Um…hi."

**Digimon**** Analyzer: Huemon**

**Group: Dinosaur—Level: Child—Attribute: Vaccine—Attacks: Force Breath, Tackle**

**| A friendly****, infantile Digimon who is fiercely loyal and very loving. He loves to eat. |**

Meg's egg hatched to reveal a horse creature, which stood only on its hind legs.  It was white, save for the purple color of the markings on its body and the lavender color of its mane and tail.  It wore golden rings around its wrists and ankles, all of which jingled when it knelt in front of Meg and bowed its head. "My name is Dashmon, Lady. I am at your service."

**Digimon**** Analyzer: Dashmon**

**Group: Animal—Level: Child—Attribute: Data—Attacks: Energy Beam, Hyper Run**

**| An extremely polite horse Digimon. He's a true gentleman, and willingly puts himself at risk for others. He can run at extremely high speeds. |**

The boy in the orange shirt suddenly found a monkey-like creature perched on his shoulder.  Its hands and feet were abnormally large, as was its head.  The tip of its tail was a bright blue.  It smirked as it toyed with its partner's auburn hair. "Heh…hello! I'm Aomon!"

**Digimon**** Analyzer: Aomon**

**Group: Animal—Level: Child—Attribute: Data—Attacks: Rock Throw, Sand Storm**

**| Extremely playful and curious, this Digimon loves to play tricks on strangers. However, he's also a fierce fighter. |**

The fourth creature to hatch was an orange and white, chick-like thing that fluttered its wings happily while it stared at the youngest boy with wide red eyes.  The latter petted it. "Who are you?" The chick smiled with its tiny beak. "I'm Canariomon! Pleased to meet you!"

**Digimon**** Analyzer: Canariomon**

**Group: Bird—Level: Child—Attribute: Vaccine—Attacks: Fire Cracker, Burning Talons**

**| A friendly bird-type which possesses the element of fire. She's very cheerful. |**

The final Digimon hatched.  It was a strange creature, with no arms and two giant feet.  The beige tone of its metallic skin was accentuated by a red gem on its forehead, and the top of it was a green rim, with a flap that stood up straight up in front.  It and the oldest boy just stared at each other.

**Digimon**** Analyzer: Inamon**

**Group: Android—Level: Child—Attribute: Vaccine—Attacks: Telekinesis, Shield Dome**

**| An odd machine Digimon who is very shy. He isn't much of a fighter, but he's very courageous when he has to be. He can use the gem on his forehead to move things with telekinesis. |**

Together, the five children looked over their new friends, sensing a type of bond between them that transcended everything else they had ever felt.  Each of them took time to look the Digimon over, while they in turn examined the humans that had come for them.  Kay wanted to ask what these creatures were, but somehow both he and the other children knew: these were Digimon.

This period of wonderment would soon end, however, as suddenly the earth shook again.  It was Meramon, who was standing outside the cave. "Come out, Chosen Children! You can't hide from me!"

"Oh no! It's Meramon…what are we gonna do?" the youngest child leaned over and hugged Canariomon, who shielded him in turn with one of her wings.  Aomon stopped toying with his partner's hair and hopped down to the ground. "Hey…that's a pretty mean guy out there…why does he want to hurt us?"

"He keeps mentioning these 'Chosen Children'," said Meg. "Think it could be us?"

Kay clenched a fist.  Huemon, sensing his emotions, began to growl while he hunched down to the ground and sniffed.  The oldest boy turned away from Inamon and shot a quizzical look at Kay. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Kay lowered his head. "I'm going to fight it."

The eldest boy's eyes widened in shock while Inamon floated over and hovered around his head. "Are you crazy? That thing out there's out for blood!"

"I know," said Kay. "But we just got here, and I'm not going to have this thing chase me forever. Right, Huemon?" The green dinosaur nodded happily. "Don't worry, I'll protect you!"

Dashmon rose from his kneeling position and stood before Meg, who was actually shorter than him. "Lady, if I may…I would like to accompany them. It would be for your safety." Meg looked at her Digimon partner. "Dashmon…"

Soon enough, both Aomon and Canariomon took a few steps forward from their tamers and joined Kay and Huemon. "We have to fight, if it's to protect our Tamers!" yelled Aomon, while Canariomon fluttered her wings agitatedly.  Much to the eldest boy's chagrin, Inamon joined the group as well, without saying a word.

Kay nodded solemnly just as Meramon fired another blast of fire. "Come on out! I want those Digivices!"

The Chosen Children ran out of the cave and faced Meramon with their Digimon, who were all ready to fight and defend their Tamers. "He he, I guess you didn't want to die in that smelly old cave after all…" he snarled.

Huemon and Dashmon quickly ran up to Meramon from either side.  Huemon cocked his head back, and then shot a translucent, pink ball of fire from his mouth. "_Force Breath!" While the attack impacted, making Meramon roar with pain, Dashmon put up his front hooves, firing beams of energy at the giant while yelling, "_Energy Beam!_"  Aomon stood before Meramon and raised his arms, then slammed them onto the floor, causing a small boulder to lift out from the earth and ram into Meramon's head. "__Rock Throw!"_

Meramon growled in anger, then shook himself off and caused a ball of flame to erupt from his hand.  He then fired it at the children. "_Fireball!_" Just then, Inamon flew up and placed himself in front of the group. "I'll handle this!" he cried in a tinny voice. "_Shield Dome!" Meramon's attack was literally negated as a translucent shield formed around the Chosen.  Then, Canariomon flew up and fluttered her wings, causing a little ball of fire to form in front of her, which she then fired at Meramon. "_Fire Cracker!_"_

After the assault from the Chosen and their Digimon, Meramon was too weak to keep fighting.  Once again, the five Digimon fired off their attacks, knocking Meramon for a loop.  Once he collapsed his form dissolved into static, then reformed into a red egg and shot up to the sky.

"That was incredible!" cried Kay as he ran up to Huemon and pet his head. "You were terrific!" Huemon blushed. "Aw, thanks…"

Each of the children ran up to their respective partners and offered congratulatory comments, while the creatures smiled or laughed (or kneeled humbly, in Dashmon's case). 

"Oh! I guess I haven't introduced myself yet!" said the oldest boy as he petted Inamon, who was on his shoulder. "My name's Jono-uchi Tsukimiya, but you can call me Jon. Pleased to meet you all!"

The boy in the orange shirt, who was kneeling besides Aomon, stood and looked the others over while he placed a hand on his waist pack. "I haven't said anything either. I'm Soma Inoue, and I'm twelve years old."

Finally, the youngest adjusted his aviator's cap and huggled Canariomon. "I'm Yuuki Kanamizawa, but you can call me Yu. I'm eight years old…"

"My name's Takeshi Yoshimitsu. Call me Kay. I guess you've already met Huemon."

Meg simply turned to face the others. "Meg Hamauchi. It's a pleasure."

Jon looked up, noticing it was getting dark. "Say, do you think we're the Chosen Children Meramon was talking about?" Soma nodded. "It could be. But I don't think we'll get any answers as to where we are, what we're doing here, and why we were brought here by staying in this place. Do you think we should look for a town or something?"

"Sure." Said Meg. "We won't gain anything by staying here."

"Then it's settled…" Kay began marching off in a random direction with Huemon in tow, tail wagging happily. "If anything else comes our way, we'll just beat it up like we did Meramon! Right, Huemon?"

"Right!" 

"Hey, wait up!" Yu and Canariomon soon ran off to join Kay.  In the meantime, Jon ran a hand through his black hair, which was parted down the middle. 

"I don't think it's wise to go off like that without a real direction…" Inamon nodded (an action which consisted of him bobbing up and down). "Maybe they'll get lost…"

Meg looked at Kay, who was quickly disappearing into the forest along with Soma and Yu, and fumed. "Hey, birdbrain! Just where do you think you're going?!"

Kay's voice seemed distant when he responded. "What's it to you?!"

"You idiot! You'll get us lost!"

"Yeah, whatever, _Megan!!"_

Meg clenched a fist then took off after Kay, kicking up a cloud of dust.  Dashmon looked after her, surprised at his Tamer's behavior, and then ran off to catch up.  Jon and Soma followed soon after.  


End file.
